La fin
by wingsofvictory
Summary: Des bruits de pas. Du mouvement. Le mien, le sien, quelle importance ? Oui, dans tout ça, quelle importance ?


**NOTES :**

**DISCLAIMER: Le seul personnage mentionné appartient à JKR**

Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire écoutez.  
C'est juste la réponde à un challenge de RJWilkong sur hpf : _Mouvements fixes. _A votre avis, quel est le but de ce challenge?  
Bon, bah bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**La fin **

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Trois gouttes. Originellement, une propriété de la pomme de douche. Maintenant un de tes nombreux ravissements. L'écoulement sur ta peau ; le long de ton dos libre de textile. Une stagnation sur ton épaule, visibles pour mes yeux avides de merveilles. Et l'insinuation du désir animal dans l'air, nécessaire à la respiration existentielle. Ton sourire, une déclaration de tes songes manipulateurs et attractifs. Ta serviette ; sa chute vertigineuse de ta sculpture corporelle au sol lisse et impersonnel, en incarnation allégorique de tes promesses sensuelles, certainement un peu malsaines. Tes yeux, un feu sienne ardent, un brasier sans extinction possible, un message subliminal infinitésimal. Ta bouche, chaude au contact, froide au sentiment, contraste de tes paroles dépendantes du mouvement de tes lèvres. Ton corps, une obsession destructrice des sens. Présent dans l'absence, insistant, pressant même dans la paresse. Tes promesses vaines et sans avenir, ton besoin de mon corps comme un exutoire à tes échecs, possessions du passé et de mon avenir.

La manipulation, fleuve de tes veines. L'instinct primaire et animal, constance de mes jours. Cette journée, mouvement fixe de ma réalisation passive. Cette journée, premier jour du changement imperceptible entre toi et moi. Mon détachement, ton application à la destruction des restes de ma personnalité et de mon autonomie. L'injustice de ton comportement envers moi ? Un record mondial, presque une aberration.

Une nouvelle goutte. Un battement de cil. Un autre. Encore un. Plus séducteur, certainement plus mesquin que les précédents. Tes expressions presques chérubines : un appel à la saveur de ta peau, à la sensation de la pulpe de tes longs doigts sur mes poignets à la limite du décharnement.

Enfin, presque dans un souffle, chaud, envoûtant, représentation de sa personne entière, une unique parole :

-Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse possible à ça. Un de ses nouveaux jeux. La formation de la réponse la plus à sa convenance au sein de la question même.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

L'entrée dans son jeu : la fin de ma déchéance. Le début de la sienne.

-Pourquoi ton immobilité ? Pourquoi ta passivité face à moi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

La lente réalisation de la fin d'une ère. Le desserrement de son emprise autour de moi comme des doigts autour d'un cou déjà sans pouls. La fin de toute chose. La chose de toute fin. L'élément perturbateur, vecteur de la chute d'un règne. Moi. Ou ma réalisation. Ma réalisation ou moi ? Synonymie dans l'appellation après tout.

-Parce que ta ruse, parce que ta destruction, parce que ton contrôle sur moi, parce que ton indifférence envers moi.

Surtout, parce que mon lent dégoût de toi James.

Le jeu de tes cheveux, la cambrure de ton dos, le roulement de tes muscles. Vaine tentative pour mon retour à la raison. A ta raison en fait.

Le froncement de tes sourcils. Evocateur. Risible. Synonyme de la perte de tes moyens et de ton charme ; un sentiment si peu connu pour toi. Une réflexion, lisible sur tes traits. Quel changement de technique pour un nouveau règne de soumission ? Pour une remise en place rapide de ton totalitarisme spirituel et sensoriel ?

Aucun possible, mon pauvre James. James S. Potter et la chute de son piédestal : ma première expérience jouissive depuis notre rencontre. Festive même.

-Et l'amour alors ?

Suite à cette question, allégorie de son hypocrisie et de son mensonge, un son. Un seul. Vraiment agréable pour moi, agaçant pour lui. Un rire. Bref, rauque, cassant, méprisant. Tout et rien à la fois. Tout, car représentation de mon trop plein de sentiments paradoxaux, Rien, car définition même de notre relation. Rien. Du mensonge et du physique.

-Quel amour ? Le mien ? Une destruction lente depuis notre première rencontre. Un évanouissement constant et lancinant depuis l'instant primaire. Le tien ? Une chimère. Aucune preuve d'existence.  
La colère sur ses traits. Mais sa beauté : une émanation invisible et puissante, ancienne prison de mes sens.

-Donc pour toi, plus d'amour ?

Quelle question hypocrite.

-Non James, pas de mensonge. Mauvaise question. Pas d'amour. Jamais d'amour avec toi. Pas un seul instant depuis notre premier échange.

Des pas, et son visage, à quelques centimètres. Puis un baiser. Humide, infect, hypocrite, et surtout sans amour. Juste l'énervement de la perte d'un jouet capital pour lui.

Pour ce pauvre enfant, préconisation de deux jours de rétablissement. Ou un peu plus.

Pas d'estimations pour moi.

-Menteuse.

-Non. Pas d'amour. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Plus de colère, de la fureur à présent.

-Alors quoi maintenant ?! Hein, quoi ?!

L'évidence de la réponse ? Salvatrice.

-Alors la fin James.

Un regard vide. La chute d'une dernière goutte sur le sol. L'amplification du son grâce à la gravité légère de ma dernière parole. Des bruits de pas. Du mouvement. Le mien, le sien, quelle importance ?

Oui, dans tout ça, quelle importance ?

La fin. Voilà l'importance.


End file.
